User talk:SS1 Soldier
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome SS1 Soldier to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Talk 1 Im renaming them to make sense. There mostly Zions pages anyway. Which would you rather see? This: "The ultimate galick gun"? Or: "The Ultimate Galick Gun"? Kuzey457 19:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Talk 2 Sure! Any preference on how you want it? 00:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) No, why are you getting on my talk page asking me this?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 23:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Talk 3 what character would you like?Be original 23:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) You there????Be original 16:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) How is your editting on my series? Vegito Jr 02:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Vegito Jr, the Jr Fusion Bild [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 14:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What happened? What did you mean on chat before you leaved? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 15:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Din Sig Here you are. Template:SS1 Soldier Vad tycker du? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Bara titta på "Templates" till höger. Tryck på "Add other templates", och skriv in: "Template:SS1 Soldier". Sedan är det bara att skriva på. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 17:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) wazzup i put awesome because most of the pages i go on are awesomeUltimategokufanforever 16:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) In Case You Still Wanted Here's my version of the grey Saibaman since it has the red lightning in case you still wanted it. Sorry if the lightning looks a little pink, it's near impossible to get the lightning a good shade of red. 23:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I was looking around the web site a lot.AREA95000 20:58, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no, sorry, I didn't have to time finish it at first, then I forgot. I'll have it done soon. 18:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I KNOW I KNOW that. I haven't uploaded them. Someone else will have to, because my computer won't let me. Be happy I'm contributing. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 14:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can edit the grammar on user's pages, but that's it. 14:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat. Nu. Du minns din fråga? Vi tar det på chatten. Kom över. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Name I changed my name because I just wanted to start over. Thanks. I got this name from my blonde hair (shocking, isn't it?) -Meh signature goes here BlazeFire AKA True Blaze Fixing hi this ssj gohan do you think you can fix this up for me so it ao i had it on to my gotenkshan page pelsese see this what am going to had on to it but i need it fixed up pelsese the clone saga 1 year after beating buu sister dr gero gradson took then lift blood that was lift behind form gotenkshan battle with buu sister he then retrun to the leb works clonenig gotenkshan dr gero graound sun updates the clone to make him far stronger then gotenkshan was when he fight buu sister soon gotenkshan clone awakens dr gero grandson orders him to destroy the city kill gotenkshan soon after that gotenkshan clone start to blow up the city and gotenkshan arrives at the battle and is shocked to see he ben cloned gotenkshan power to ssj3 and flys at the clone but the clone dos the some thing Punch's gotenkshan in the stomach then gives gotenkshan punch in the face gotenkshan get mad transform to ssj4 but one more the clone dos the some thing gotenkshan clone battle it out gotenkshan some to be loosing gotenkshan clone elbowed gotenkshan in the stomach few times then hit him in back neck gotenkshan backs way and fires galactic donut showing out 10 red helo like rings at his clone but gotenkshan clone stopped gotenkshan attack and grabbed gotenkshan around the arms gotenkshan scarmes in pain in the end gotenkshan and his clone have kamehameha battle gotenkshan just to pushed back in battle soon gotenkshan is overpowered by his clone lose the kamehameha battle gotenkshan get up with broken arm before his clone head buts him in the face then gotenkshan put all his energy in to one attack kills his clone cellyack saga 2 months after gotenkshan battle with his clone in underworld cell bro decide to fuse with hatchyack and head to earth to get his revenge gotenkshan is shocked to see his hsi new enemy they battle it out for bit then gotenkshan transform in to ssj4 starts beating up cellyack however cellyack tells gotenkshan his yet to show his full power cellyack power to full power starts to beat up gotenkshan he Punch's gotenkshan in the stomach and kicks him in the face then grabs gotenkshan hair elbowed him in the stomach witch makes gotenkshan spit cellyack grabs gotenkshan by his mouth holds him in the air before kicking him in the stomach gotenkshan fells to his knees grabbing his arms around his stomach then gotenkshan put all his energy in to one Kamehameha killing cellyack after killing cellyack gotenkshan pass out however in alternate ending cellyack dos not give gotenkshan time to fire his attack and cellyack kicked gotenkshan in the stomach then put tail on gotenkshan and starts to absorb him gotenkshan starts kicking at cellyack trying to free himself but in end gotenkshan failed and is absorbed inside gotenkshan is all wrapped up will cellyack transform in to form then cell use gotenkshan time jump move to jump throw time looking for others to absorb frieza mom saga frieza mom comes to earth looking for revenge how ever she runs in to gotenkshan the two fight it out for some time but in hand frieza mom defeated gotenkshan the she picks him by his hair Jims her hand throw gotenkshan stomach before firing death ball killing gotenkshan in other world gotenkshan get special training he traisn with weighted shoes and a weighted jacket become stronger then before later gotenkshan is wished back and his rematch with frieza mom to fight some to be dead even but then fireza mom transform again starts beating up gotenkshan she Punch's gotenkshan in the stomach witch make him spit then gotenkshan removed his wighted shoes and jeacket and fires hyper masenko killing frieza mom Tuk Editing this ssjgohan and yes i wood like you to edit it DBH Dragon ball hoshi isn't real. I dont care. And i don't think anyone does. SS1 Soldier RE: 1. I was getting tired of Gotek. 2. Nobody understood it. 3. I prefer this name. 4. (Sort of minor) Gotek had too many bad memories of my noob days. :P 12:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Where are you, man? It's my own business. I have control of my own username, and I change it if I want to. Ultimate Tensa Zangetsu (talk) 21:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image How's this? 22:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image 2 I saw your message to me on chat after you left, but I had already changed it, so here it is. 19:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Svar Tja, för Fighter gruppen kan du alltid göra nån fan-fic om. Och nej, jag har faktist börjat igen på GC! Jag gillar det stället. Welcome Madhouse!'' '' 16:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Vad händer? Why have you emptied everything on your page? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 16:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Verkar inte så. Men jag litar på dig. Säg till om det är nåt. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 17:46, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Banners These are the instructions I gave to Hood, you need GIMP, Photoscape, Paint.NET for best background removal and (optional) Photo Pos Pro. 1. Find an abstract color wallpaper of any color, just search Abstract in Google or Bing images. When you find the picture, open it fully than download it. 2. Open Photoscape and find the photo, open the photo in Photoscape. 3. Go to crop in Photoscape, it should already be on crop freely, crop it to around 1200 x 400px I think, or until it looks good to you, click crop when your done to save the edit of course, then go to save, than "Save As" and name it what you want. 4. Pick and/or download the pictures you want it, preferably full body ones, simply remove the background if it has one. 5. Open the cropped abstract pic in GIMP. 6. Pick open as layers, find and add the pics you want. Once they're opened, you can move them around to where you want with the Move tool in the toolbox. You can also resize them with "Scale Layer" under "Layer", but make sure you have the right layer selected with the Stack thing. 7. Once you have that all done, open Photo Pos Pro, make a new image with a transparent background about the same size as the banner. 8. Select the text tool, and select about the whole area to add your text. Type what you want in the box, you can adjust the size and font type easily, you should be able to find where those are easily. You can add flame and magic effects under Magic or Special (I can't remember), or you can use a pattern from your computer under advanced while in the text box. 9. Save the text file, and be SURE it's saved as PNG. 10. Select open as layers in GIMP again, and add the text pic you just made, you can resize it and move it the same way as the other layers. 11. Save your file with Save As, make sure it's JPG or PNG, PNG has much better quality, but a bigger size. 20:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) NOTE: Whoever leaves a message after this, please start a new section. Oh, sure! Also, I first misread the heading for your message as "Ban her" (XD). 20:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I get some more details about how you want it? Like, abstract background or gradient background? What color/s for the background? What characters/pictures in it? Etc. 20:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll probably get it done early tomorrow. 00:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) No, sorry, I forgot, I'll work on it now. 20:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Banner How's this? 21:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. Is it alright if I put you in Dragon Ball User Warriors? 15:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Medelande Jag gjorde det till Affliate eftersom det är värt en chans. Du vet aldrig om det inte funkar. Dessutom så hatade jag stället, men vad tusan, det gick över. Hur kommer det sig att du inte ska edita så mycket? Och svar på en annan fråga. Jag tror du är "Soldier" i User Warriors. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 07:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Soldier? Kom igen, svara. Snälla. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 08:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Project Hello, fellow user SS1 Soldier. I have a pretty good grammar and I care for this wiki. Since you're the primary contact, may I join the Grammar Project? SupremeLegacy (talk) 01:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. SupremeLegacy (talk) 16:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey I guess. 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom Yeah It is true. Maybe December or summer is when it'll revive itself? 40px|bottom Tapion'sPrincess''''40px|bottom 18:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC)